Change Log
'Website/Display Changes' *Changed "backend" things to help improve website performance (11/14/11) *Upgraded servers - games should run faster and on-time more often (10/24/11) *Fixed bug which only displayed player progression through 2 seasons (9/9/11) *Stats that most correlate with a players Overall Rating are now listed first in Related Attributes (9/3/11) *New statistics added to various positions (8/29/11) *Projected wins added to League Standings page (8/29/11) *Game MVP stats now listed on individual player pages (7/29/11) *New Banner/Logo released on DeepRoute (6/7/11) *Team Overall Ratings now displayed on Team Pages (5/29/11) *Private league messages will now display on team snapshot page (5/28/11) *More stats added to game viewer (5/22/11) *MVPs added to Game Log (5/13/11) *Added "broken tackle" message in Game Log (5/7/11) *MVPs are now listed at the end of the game log (5/13/11) *Broken tackles added to player pages and league leaders page (5/20/11) *More stats added to game viewer (5/22/11) *Private League Messages now shown on team snapshot page (5/28/11) *Team Overall Ranking now displayed on team pages (5/29/11) *New Banner/Logo released on DeepRoute (6/7/11) *The number of MVPs a player has earned is now listed on their player page (6/29/11) *Ton of new statistics added. New projected wins added. (8/28/11) *Stats that most correlate to overall are now listed in order in players related attributes (9/3/11) *Upgraded servers so games run faster and on time (10/24/11) *Gamelogs now display who was covering on a particular play (12/18/11) 'Gameplay Changes' *Passing increased some (11/9/11) *Injury Reserve for OUT and RtH players only (9/14/11) *Base Salary Cap increased from $100,000,000 to $120,000,000 (9/11/11) *Free Agent costs increased to reflect increased Salary Cap (9/11/11) *Free Agent signings now allowed during playoffs (9/6/11) *Reduced Draft Day spins from 2 down to 1 (9/3/11) *Minimum salaries increased to match new CBA (8/30/11) *Active Roster increased to 46 from 45 (7/27/11) *Stamina system implemented - stamina more important now (7/11/11) *Clutch now affects Kickers - low clutch = worse at the end of the game/in playoffs (6/6/11) *Sacks have been reduced on screen passes (6/1/11) *QBs and Cs with high Read Opps are better at picking up blitzes (5/25/11) *Penalties added for unbalanced run/pass ratios (5/18/11) *Increased starting strength of DTs and DEs when created in draft (5/12/11) *Penalty implemented to RBs with over 25 carries in a game (4/28/11) *New plays added to playbooks (4/8/11) *QB Completion Percentage Increased (3/29/11) *Injuries added to special teams plays/after fumbles and interceptions (3/29/11) *Chance of injury decreased (3/29/11) *Kickoffs moved from 30 to 35 (3/29/11) *Made consistency slightly less damning (3/29/11) *New Field Goal Kicking system implemented (3/15/11) *QBs now less decisive on when to scramble when they are younger (3/11/11) *Fixed a bug which made QBs better the lower their consistency was (3/10/11) *First Step now equally important to Footwork in blitzers and defensive linemen (3/8/11) *Route Running affects how short or long receivers run routes (3/8/11) *Leadership added to QBs - will help determine jumpiness in the pocket (2/27/11) *Increased starting strength of DTs and DEs when created in draft (5/11/11) *Increased starting accuracy and arm strength of QBs when created in drafts (5/11/11) *Penalties added for run/pass ratios over 75% (5/18/11) *Penalties added for blitzing over 50% (6/8/11) *New Stamina System will role into leagues at new league year spin (6/9/11) *You may now have 46 active players on your roster (6/27/11) *Minimum salaries increased to match new CBA agreement (8/30/11) *There will only be 1 draft spin now instead of 2 (9/3/11) *Free Agent signings now allowed during playoffs (9/6/11) *New higher salary cap and FA costs to match NFL (9/11/11) *Injury Reserve is now for injured players only (9/14/11) *Passing increased some due to it being low (11/8/11) *You may now cut injured players (1/3/12) *Cut order bug fixed (5/11/12) *Sack numbers adjusted to match NFL (5/21/12) *Major bug with running corrected (5/23/12) *FA money has been edited a bit (6/25/12) *Default playbooks have removed T1234 and H1234 from being called often to match NFL (6/26/12) *FA deals now limited to 4 years. Resigning limited to 5. (6/28/12) *New code has been deployed to leagues (7/29/12) *League spins have been moved to Noon/1pm EST (8/21/12)